If Loving You Is Wrong
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Follow up to 'The Vice: Lust' in which Phil Glenister played bad boy Jason Grant. Newly released from prison, Jason turns up unexpectedly on Lorraine's doorstep. Can he forgive her for selling him out? M-rated from the start.
1. Chapter 1

Phil's single episode of The Vice has pretty much gone down in legend, at least with fans of the gorgeous Mr G. If you haven't seen it, I can wholeheartedly recommend it, and trust me, you'll never look at a fridge the same way again! ;)

The full ep is still available on YT , just search for 'The Vice: Lust'. The title itself should be enough to get you champing at the bit, I suspect. Hopefully this fic will make sense even if you haven't seen it – but why would you not want to?!

A note of caution, though. The first chapter is not only M-rated for all the usual reasons, but very angsty. If that's not your thing, fine. Although I can promise it will get better as the story progresses. Anyway, I hope I've whetted your appetite so without further ado …

xxxxx

**If Loving You Is Wrong …**

**Chapter 1**

The unexpected chime of the doorbell broke Lorraine's intense concentration, disrupting her train of thought and leaving her disorientated for a moment. Mumbling expletives under her breath, she dropped the paperwork she'd been looking through and checked her watch, irritated at the ill-timed interruption. It was definitely too late for the postman and Faye, her flatmate and business partner, wasn't due back for a couple of hours, even if she had forgotten her key again. Huffing in frustration, she stretched to relieve the tension in her shoulders before heading in the direction of the narrow hallway. In all likelihood it was just a cold caller and she'd be able to get rid of them in no time and head straight back to work.

Deciding not to bother with the chain in the middle of the day she unlocked the door with a sharp dismissal already on her lips, but every coherent thought left her head as she gazed at her unexpected visitor open-mouthed.

"Hello, Dirty Girl."

Eighteen months in prison had left him leaner but otherwise unchanged. As she lost herself once more in the brilliant blue of his eyes she was hurled straight back to that dreadful day when she'd had to endure him being led away in cuffs, the shock and hurt at her betrayal written clear on his face. Something inside her had shrivelled and died that night, even though she knew it was his own choices which had inevitably led to his downfall and with her career hanging by a thread she'd had no other option. And now here he was on her doorstep, larger than life and just as devastatingly handsome. She cleared her throat and finally found her voice.

"J … Jason. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, holding her gaze, his expression unreadable.

"Would've thought that was obvious. I'd say we have some unfinished business, wouldn't you?"

Her heart began to pound even faster, her throat tightening with nerves. Surely he'd never harm her, even after what she'd done? He must have read her thoughts because he dug his hands deeper into his pockets and she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I just want to talk, that's all. You going to invite me in, or not?"

She made a snap decision, stepping back to allow him access, and as he brushed past her she got a whiff of his subtle cologne and closed her eyes as a wave of desire washed over her.

xxxxx

Funny, she'd forgotten the way he was able to dominate a room simply with his presence. She watched him covertly as he wandered about, picking things up and putting them down again as if to familiarise himself with her environment. His height and those rugged good looks were undoubtedly a contributing factor, but the effect was more to do with his confident swagger and the general air of authority he cultivated. He'd existed in a 'dog-eat-dog' world through most of his childhood and all of his adult life, learned young that macho posturing and a fearsome reputation were all important if you wanted to survive.

Very few people were allowed close enough to acquire his trust, to find out what really made him tick, and she'd been one of them. She hung her head, hating herself all over again for what she'd been forced to do to him. Granted, she could never approve of the line of business he'd chosen but at least he'd been one of the good guys: by their own admission he treated his girls well and provided them with a safe and secure environment in which to ply their trade. In her heart of hearts she knew that prostitution would always continue to flourish even if it was against the law, and it played on her conscience that in all likelihood Jason had been replaced by much seedier individuals with far less scruples. In the end she hadn't been able to square the demands of the job with her conscience, and the regret about what she'd done had led her to quit and set up as a private investigator in partnership with Faye.

"So. How've you been?"

His gruff tones interrupted her reverie, and she looked up to find him watching her with the guarded expression she knew so well. It had taken him a while to decide to trust her, and she'd betrayed that trust in the worst kind of way. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"OK. Fine. How about you?"

She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth but he gave her a mirthless smile, patting his trim abdomen.

"Oh, you know. Eighteen months at Her Majesty's Pleasure does wonders for the waistline, if nothing else."

Lorraine sucked in a deep shuddering breath before speaking again, afraid the words might tumble out of her mouth in a senseless torrent.

"I'm sorry, Jase. If only I could make you understand how much … " She swallowed. "How it broke me to stand by and watch you cuffed and helpless, knowing it was down to me …"

She bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened, but his expression remained guarded.

"Didn't stop you though, did it?"

"What else could I do? Once they found out I was seeing you I had no other option, they made sure of that. My future was on the line, everything I'd worked so hard for."

Her voice shook with repressed emotion and he sighed, looking down at his feet.

"I didn't come here to lay a guilt trip on you, Lorraine. I just wanted to see how you were."

A tiny flicker of hope flared somewhere inside. Maybe he didn't totally hate her after all.

"I'm alright, thanks. Better since I quit Vice and Faye and I moved into private investigation. It was slow going at first but we're finally beginning to see some results from all our efforts."

He was suddenly very still and she held her breath, waiting for his response.

"So. After everything … the arrest … seeing me go down … you packed it all in."

There was an odd note in his voice as he turned away from her and an obvious tension in his shoulders. Suddenly nothing mattered but letting him know how she felt.

"I've missed you, Jason. Every single day …"

There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again, his voice gruff.

"Is this you trying to tell me you still want me?"

"I never stopped wanting you ..."

He still hadn't turned around so she moved in behind him, slipping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his rigid back. He didn't flinch or move away, but she could feel the tension radiating throughout his body.

"Prove it."

The low growl vibrated through his chest and her body responded with a shiver of arousal.

"What?"

Her heart was racing, the rapid pulse pounding in her ears. Did he mean …? Finally he turned and stepped out of her embrace, his expression unreadable. The fire in his eyes was enough to damn near melt her underwear though, and she couldn't miss the healthy bulge straining his jeans. She drew in a ragged breath as a powerful wave of desire washed over her leaving her weak-kneed and helpless. Seemed her feelings were entirely reciprocated.

"You heard. You still want me? Well, down on your knees and prove it then, Dirty Girl."

He fixed her with a smouldering gaze, raising an eyebrow in challenge, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She'd never particularly enjoyed going down on a man before they met but from the very start everything had been different with Jason. She was crazy in lust with him, would've done just about anything to please him, and he knew it. This was both a test and a lesson of sorts: act the submissive, surrender the power, subjugate herself to him and then maybe, just maybe, they could move forwards. Together. Without breaking eye-contact, she reached behind her for a cushion from the sofa and placed it on the floor at his feet.

xxxxx

She'd forgotten just how well-endowed he was, licking her lips in anticipation as she ran her fingers teasingly up and down his rock hard length. Leaning in closer, she swirled her tongue around the tip before closing her full lips around him and drawing him into her mouth. He growled his approval, tangling his fingers in her hair as she slid him in deeper, cupping his balls and squeezing gently as she worked him with practised expertise. God, it felt so good to taste him again, to experience the shudder of pleasure that ran through him as she sucked harder, knowing exactly how he liked it. He began to throb along her tongue and she groaned around his shaft, preparing herself for the inevitable conclusion, until without warning he pulled out of her mouth.

"Jase?"

Confused, she tilted her head back, her gaze locking with his. She shivered with a mix of desire and anticipation at the hungry look on his face.

"Need to be inside you."

She nodded, getting to her feet willingly, the pulse between her thighs even more insistent as she waited to see what he would do next. He deliberated for a second and then nodded in the direction of the dining table.

"Knickers off, and bend over …"

It wasn't so much a request as a command and she was more than happy to comply, tugging her underwear down her legs with shaking hands and almost indecent haste, all pride forgotten. As she positioned herself, cheek resting on the smooth wood, he bunched her skirt up around her waist and caressed her naked bottom, drawing a low moan of appreciation from her. She heard the familiar crackle of a condom packet being ripped open and then he was kicking her legs further apart and thrusting into her so unexpectedly that the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure almost stole the breath from her lungs.

"Jason! Ohhhh … "

He took her hard and fast without any pretence at finesse and she clung to the edge of the table, welcoming the sensual assault, her hips rising to meet each powerful stroke. Jesus, it felt so good to have him buried deep inside her again and she closed her eyes as the delicious tension began to build low in her belly. And then, just when she was hovering on the brink of climax, it was all over, his fingers digging almost painfully into her flesh as he thrust one last time, emptying himself into her with a groan of satisfaction. As he withdrew from her body she whimpered at the loss but remained where she was, confident he wouldn't leave her high and dry, certain he'd be back to finish what he'd started.

"So. Can't say I'm entirely sure of the going rate nowadays, but let's call it forty for the blow job, shall we? And another eighty for the shag."

He laid down a pile of notes on the table next to her, and she blinked at it in bewilderment.

"Thanks, I needed that. Been a while, after all. I'll see myself out, shall I?"

A few seconds later she heard the front door close behind him and still she didn't move, her lust-addled brain refusing to acknowledge what had just happened. Then slowly, almost painfully, she sat up, a sudden tightness squeezing her chest, her lip quivering as she gazed down at the money in disbelief. Then the reality of the situation hit her like a slap in the face.

"Jason Grant, you complete and utter bastard …"

He'd treated her like a cheap whore, taking his own selfish pleasure and leaving her broken, humiliated and used. Digging her nails into her palms, she felt the sob rising in her throat as she slid to the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around herself like a defensive shield.

xxxxx

Outside the door, Jason leant his head back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut tight. Christ knows he hadn't intended to treat her like a tart, he'd just seen red when he found out she'd chucked in the bloody job. If it meant so little to her, why the hell had she chosen it over him in the first place? He cursed himself roundly for the callous way he'd behaved, considered whether to go back in and try and make things right, all the time knowing he'd completely blown it. After what he'd done she'd never want to see his ugly mug ever again, and the irony was that as soon as he'd set eyes on her again that afternoon he'd realised he was still crazy about her despite everything. With a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart he turned on his heel and strode off down the street, shoulders hunched in defeat …

xxxxx

I know, I know … blame the muse, she dictates and I just write the thing down! Still, it was never going to be easy for 'em, was it? Hope you found something to enjoy, anyway. If so, let me know. :)

A/N. I plan to try and update this fic reasonably regularly, but life may get in the way occasionally. If you've visited my profile page recently, you'll know I'm attempting to make a living with the scribbling nowadays. I think 'Seriously Impoverished' would cover my progress to date, but you gotta start somewhere, right?

At the moment I'm concentrating on short 'sexy' historical romance (mainly because I've got three pretty much written and a fourth in the pipeline!) but I'd really like to do some contemporary stuff too, more in the vein of most of my fic writing. I'd welcome any and all comments/ feedback/ encouragement as ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who's read so far, especially those who've taken the time to leave a review. Without further ado …

xxxxx

**Chapter 2**

"All right, all right. Keep your hair on …"

Jason took the stairs two at a time, wondering whether the person persistently ringing his doorbell might be Lorraine in search of justifiable revenge. A forlorn hope, he knew, but still. He was somewhat nonplussed to find a slim, attractive brunette on his doorstep, hands on hips, chin thrust aggressively forwards, an expression of utter disdain on her face.

"Can I help you?"

He blinked at her in confusion and her eyes narrowed as she looked him slowly up and down, her lip curled in derision.

"Not really. I just wanted to see what a complete and utter bastard scumbag looks like, and now I know."  
She virtually spat the words at him, and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Erm … do I know you?"

Her eyes glittered dangerously.

"Not yet, but you ever come within a hundred yards of Lorraine again and I'll cut your balls off and wear 'em as ear-rings. Do we understand one another? Good."

And then the penny dropped. _Shit. Must be Lorraine's flatmate. _With one final contemptuous glare she spun on her heel and made as if to stalk off, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Just hear me out first, will you?"

"Take your effing hands off me, you two-bit pimp, or I'll do you for assault."

She hissed it at him and he released his grip and took a step back, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Look, you have no bloody idea how sorry I am for what I did. The minute I set foot outside the door I regretted it …"

"Sorry? Oh, well I guess that makes it all OK, then."

She was practically breathing fire as she jabbed him in the chest with a long manicured fingernail.

"You treated her like one of your cheap whores, you arsehole. As if she hasn't been through enough already. Poor kid, it nearly killed her when she had to get you arrested."

"It did? Really?"

His heart leapt as he searched her face for confirmation. She crossed her arms and blew out a long steadying breath, some of the initial fight going out of her.

"God knows why, but she loved you."

"Funny way of showing it …"

He looked away, but not before she'd caught the flash of pain in his eyes.

"She was just doing her bloody job and believe me, they had her arm twisted so far up her back she had no choice, none. Why do you think she quit? She couldn't live with what she'd done to you, even though you brought it entirely on yourself."

He grimaced, shaking his head in regret.

"I thought she'd chosen the job over me. It hurt, you know? She was the first one …"

He tailed off, unwilling to share his innermost feelings with a relative stranger, thrusting his hands deep into his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

"Anyway, I had eighteen long months to think about it and in the end I stopped blaming her. Believe it or not, I went round intending to make peace, tell her I've changed, that I'm going legit from now on."

He sighed, looking down at his feet.

"Maybe even see if there was still a chance for us. And then out of the blue she tells me she's quit, like it meant nothing to her. Ergo I meant less than nothing, just an annoying piece of shit on her shoe. Anyway, no doubt you know the rest."

She hugged herself tighter, chewing her lip before she replied.

"Oh yeah, I know. I've spent the last forty-eight hours picking up the pieces."

"How is she?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just hunky-dory. She can't sleep, she won't eat …"

"Shit. God knows, I wish I could turn the clock back."

He ran a hand through his hair and came to a sudden decision.

"Look, all this soul-bearing's thirsty work, I'm sure we could both use a drink. Or would you prefer I got on me knees and grovelled for forgiveness out here?"

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a long moment. His heart sank. She was going to refuse.

"Neutral territory seems like a better idea. Got a decent local around here?"

He smiled for the first time since he met her.

"As it happens, there is. Just let me grab my wallet."

"Fine. And you can save the grovelling for Lorraine. If she ever deigns to speak to you again, that is …"

xxxxx

"So. How did you end up … you know …"

Jason raised an eyebrow, smirking at her obvious discomfort.

"Running a brothel?"

She nodded, interested despite herself.

"It's all I've ever really known."

Faye blinked at him in puzzlement and he shrugged.

"I grew up in one, love. My old man pushed off the minute he found out my mother was up the duff – he was married, by all accounts – and she struggled to feed us, clothe us and keep a roof over our heads. She was desperate, the landlord suggested payment in kind, and that's how it all began, I guess."

Faye's hand went to her mouth.

"That's awful …"

He nodded.

"I imagine it was, for her. For me, less so. When I was a kid the other women took it in turns to look after me, it was like having a load of scantily-clad doting aunties. And when I got a bit older? Well, its every teenage boy's dream isn't it, pussy on tap?"

She gasped and he chuckled, knowing he'd shocked her.

"You mean … Oh my God, how old were you?"

He pondered the question for a moment.

"Hmmm … about fourteen, I think. I fancied this one girl, Candy. Willowy blonde with big brown eyes. Turns out she had a thing for me, too. Ah, lovely Candy, taught me just about everything I know."

He raised his glass in a mock salute and flashed her a wolfish grin. Caught in that piercing blue gaze, she was not only struck by how undeniably attractive he was but shocked at the little frisson of arousal that trickled down her spine. She covered her confusion with a tart comment.

"How did you pay? With your pocket money?"

He snorted, but didn't miss a beat.

"Oh, she never charged. I gave her a lot more than any of her clients ever did. Adoration, my undivided attention – and a damn good time in the sack. Let's just say I was a very quick learner …"

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she felt the heat rising in her face. Lips twitching with suppressed amusement, he got to his feet.

"Another one?"

"Please. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

She watched him stroll to the bar, moving with the confidence of a man who didn't have to try too hard to attract female attention. Glancing around she realised she wasn't the only one checking out those broad shoulders, that tight backside and the endless legs. And then there were the disarming 'come to bed' eyes. He was currently using them to devastating effect on the woman behind the bar, a brassy blonde who was all but thrusting her ample cleavage into his face. Faye shook her head and rolled her eyes, at the same time finding herself quietly amused especially when the bar maid turned away for a second and he favoured her with a knowing grin.

She had to admit he wasn't at all like she'd expected. She'd guessed he was probably a looker but he was also easy company: funny, charming and refreshingly honest. _Down, girl. Remember, this one's got 'Property of Lorraine' stamped on that admittedly cute butt. _For a brief moment she imagined digging her nails into it as he showed her a damn good time in the sack and groaned inwardly, pushing the lurid image away with some regret. She really, really needed to get laid, and soon. As he rejoined her, pushing a glass of wine across the table, she took a deep breath.

"So. The question is exactly how are we going to persuade Lorraine to accept your grovelling apology when she never wants to set eyes on you again?"

xxxxx

How indeed? Hope you enjoyed. If so, do let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter – it is appreciated. Apologies for the delay in updating, but I was languishing in me sick-bed for several days last week. Much improved now, so without further delay …

.

xxxxx

.

**Chapter 3**

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?"

Lorraine continued her endless pacing, chewing nervously at a cuticle, and Faye rolled her eyes.

"You know very well why. Because you still have feelings for him. Because he clearly still has feelings for you. And if nothing else you deserve an abject humble apology. "

Faye sighed, still confident she'd done the right thing in persuading Lorraine to see Jason again.

"I consider myself a reasonable judge of character, especially after this last year or so. We spy on liars and cheats for a living and I don't think your Mr Grant is one of them. I think he genuinely wants to make things right.

"Maybe …"

All this pacing was beginning to make Faye dizzy, but she decided it was wiser not to comment.

"For what it's worth I went there all ready to punch his lights out and I ended up actually warming to the bloke. Give him a chance to prove himself, Lorraine. At the very least enjoy making him grovel for a while, you've earned it!"

She smiled at her friend, squeezing her arm encouragingly.

"Besides which, there must be a reason you haven't so much as glanced at another bloke in eighteen months. That good, is he?"

She quirked an eyebrow and Lorraine huffed.

"You know very well I don't kiss and tell."

"Spoilsport …"

Faye gave her a wickedly knowing grin, and Lorraine rolled her eyes.

"OK, yes, he's that good. The best, if you must know. Satisfied?"

Faye sighed in mock despair.

"Satisfied? Are you joking? You of all people know my love life is practically non-existent. God, I can't even remember the last time I had dirty, sweaty, no holds barred, rampant sex …"

She sighed heavily, cocking her head to one side.

"Don't suppose your Mr Grant has a twin brother, has he?"

At that very moment the doorbell chimed and Lorraine gasped and stopped pacing, doing a passable impression of a rabbit caught in the headlights. Faye collected her jacket from the back of the sofa and turned to her friend.

"Right, that'll be him, so I'll make myself scarce. Good luck, love. And just remember, he may still be close to your heart but that's no reason to let him straight back into your knickers, OK?"

"Faye!"

Lorraine's mouth dropped open in disbelief and Faye winked, exiting the room with a chuckle.

xxxxx

"Hello, Dirty Girl."

Jason peered tentatively around the enormous bouquet of flowers he was carrying, his throat constricted, somewhat uncertain of his reception.

"These are for you".

_Of course they're for her, you pillock. Who else? _He thrust the blooms nervously in her direction, not knowing what else to do. For a long moment she didn't move and he thought she might actually reject his peace-offering, but then she stepped forwards and took the bouquet from him.

"Thanks. And that …" she nodded towards the coffee table … " is for you. I'll just put these in some water and then I'll get us a drink."

He glanced down at the brown envelope and closed his eyes for a second, his heart contracting, his mouth suddenly dry. He didn't need to look inside to know it contained one hundred and twenty pounds in used notes.

"Give it to charity. Throw it out the window. Hell, burn it, if you like …"

His voice was gruff. She placed a glass of wine in front of him before retreating behind the breakfast bar and he removed his jacket and took a grateful sip, steeling himself for what was to come.

"For what it's worth, you have no idea how much I regret what happened. If I could take it back …"

He sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I'm really sorry, sweetheart. When you told me you'd packed in the job, I just saw red. Seemed to me that if it meant so little to you, I must have meant even less, and it hurt. It really bloody hurt."

He risked a glance at her but her gaze was downcast, her long blonde hair hiding her expression.

"It wasn't like that, Jase. After what happened, what I'd been forced to do, I tried to make sense of it all and I couldn't. Suddenly there was no more black and white, just endless shades of grey."

She took a sip of her wine and he nodded his understanding.

"I know, Faye explained it all to me. I want you to know I don't blame you for what happened. If it hadn't have been you it would've been someone else, I pretty much had it coming. I don't want to be that man, live that life, any more."

She met his eyes for the first time.

"I'm glad. Really. What have you got in mind?"

He shrugged.

"Thought I might open a bar. Or maybe even a club …"

He tailed off, a lump forming in his throat when she sighed and looked away. She didn't believe he could make a go of it.

"You don't think it's a good idea, then?"

She toyed with her glass, and he hung his head in defeat.

"Oh, I'm sure you could make a go of it, Jase. Trouble is the hours are really unsociable. I'd hardly ever see you."

His head flew up, his eyes searching hers for confirmation. _Did she really mean_ …? He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Can we … I mean, is there any chance we could start over, put all the crap behind us? I'd like to make it up to you, if you'll let me. I dunno, maybe I could take you out on a proper date? Somewhere special, wherever you want …"

He held his breath, his heart sinking when she shook her head slowly.

"No."

So that was it then, no way back. He should've known. And then she spoke again.

"But you can come over here and kiss me, if you like."

xxxxx

She knew she'd taken him by surprise - hell, she'd taken herself by surprise - but when she gave him a tentative smile and saw the sudden flare of hope in his troubled gaze, her heart contracted. Slowly he got to his feet and she forgot to breathe as he closed the short distance between them, surprising her when he didn't pull her into a heated embrace but instead took her face gently in his hands, his thumbs brushing her cheeks. The mix of relief and tenderness glowing in his eyes threatened to undo her entirely and she swallowed hard, overwhelmed by a sudden rush of powerful emotion that almost reduced her to tears.

Time stood still for a long moment and then slowly he leant in, his mouth brushing hers, breath gentle, while she quivered with anticipation. She sighed with pleasure as he traced her full lower lip slowly with his tongue, sending a ripple of desire down her spine.

"Jason …"

Her voice was low and husky, full of need, and when his mouth finally claimed hers she yielded willingly, her tongue meeting his in delicious provocation. The passion flared then and he walked her back to the big fridge, mouth still fused to hers, pinning her against it with his hips as he tackled the buttons on her blouse with eager fingers. When his thumbs skimmed her nipples through her black lacy bra she gasped, any remaining resistance crumbling in the face of the sensual onslaught. His lips left a trail of fire down her throat, the teasing flick of his tongue making her blood simmer. She wanted him horizontal and quickly.

"Bedroom, Jase … now."

He lifted his head and the hunger in his eyes sent another ripple of desire through her, her breathing already quick and shallow. She nodded towards the corridor off the living room.

"Second door on the right."

"Hold on tight then."

He grinned wickedly, his hands siding down her body down to cup her bottom. As he lifted her she wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt sliding up her thighs until her heated centre was flush against his throbbing erection. He set off in the direction of the bedroom, each step a delicious torture as his denim-clad length rubbed against her swollen sensitive nub sending spikes of sharp pleasure down her spine. By the time he kicked the door open and they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, she was all but ready to explode.

Lying between her thighs, he braced himself on his elbows and she took the opportunity to tug his shirt out of his jeans and pop the buttons until she had full access to his smooth expanse of chest. His skin was hot beneath her roving hands, and when she took a nipple in her mouth and grazed her teeth over it, he growled his approval.

"My turn, love."

She arched her back to give him easier access as he reached round to release the clasp on her bra, moaning her pleasure as he tugged the cups down, taking a straining nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Oh God … Jason …"

The other taut bud received the same treatment and she writhed below him, needing more, already desperate to feel him inside her.

"Want you … can't wait …"

He complied happily, lifting himself onto his hands so that she could unbutton his jeans and push them and his boxers down over his hips. His impressive erection sprang free and she stroked it, dragging a lustful groan from his lips. He pushed her skirt up until it bunched around her waist and then huffed in frustration.

"Bugger. Condoms are in my jacket. In the other room …"

He made to get up but she wound her legs around his thighs to stop him, searching his face.

"I'm still on the pill, and I'm clean. There hasn't been anyone else."

"Me either, love. So we're good to go, then?"

She tightened her grip, pulling him in until his tip was nudging against the tiny scrap of material masquerading as her underwear.

"A little less talk, a little more action, please."

He smirked, tugging her thong to one side and filling her with one slick stroke. She gasped as arousal coursed through her but he gave her little time to recover, withdrawing and then burying himself to the hilt again. It was urgent and needy and she lifted her hips to meet each powerful thrust, already teetering on the edge when he slowed his movements and reached down between them. A few well-timed strokes from his clever fingers and she was lost, senses reeling as the pleasure ripped through her, shuddering and convulsing around his length. He drove into her again, flexing his hips, each thrust drawing a little aftershock from her sated body as followed her into climax with a groan of relief.

They lay entangled for a while, his heart-beat drumming against her chest, his face buried in her neck and then she chuckled and he raised his head to look down into her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Just look at the pair of us …"

Her blouse was wide open and her nipples were poking over the top of her undone bra, her crumpled skirt bunched up around her middle. His shirt was hanging off one shoulder and his jeans and boxers were tangled around his thighs. She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still wearing your shoes?"

His lips twitched with repressed amusement.

"Well, it was all a bit frantic, love. Apparently 'someone' couldn't wait …"

Reluctantly he slipped out of her, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his socks and shoes.

"Think it's about time we got naked, don't you? We've got a lot of time to make up for, after all …"

.

xxxxx

So all's well that ends well, then? Hmmm. Watch this space! Oh, and let me know what you think, of course. :)

.

A/N It may be a while before the next update because (a) I've got loads to catch up on having been out of action for a while and (b) I haven't even started Ch. 4 as yet!  
I'll do me best to get back into the writing zone again soon …


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the lovely reviews, as ever. The morning after the night before ….

xxxxx

.

**Chapter 4**

The following morning Faye slipped out of her room and pulled the door to behind her, doing her best to make as little noise as possible. Jason's jacket was still slung over the back of the sofa when she returned home the previous evening, so it was pretty obvious where he'd spent the night. She might've guessed Lorraine would turn out to be a complete pushover, it was obvious she was still crazy about him even after everything that had transpired between them. Shaking her head in mock despair, she took a couple of steps in the direction of the kitchen diner and then stopped dead in her tracks, her hand flying to her mouth in an attempt to cover the giggle bubbling up in her throat.

Jason stood by the breakfast bar with his back to her, whistling under his breath while he waited for the kettle to boil. He was currently sporting Lorraine's favourite short silk kimono, the fabric straining over shoulders that were way too broad for it as he spooned coffee into two mugs. She paused in the doorway, grinning to herself. She was really going to enjoy this.

"Well, good morning, Mr Grant."

He spun around with a ready smile on his face and she wasn't entirely sure whether to be relieved or disappointed when she caught a glimpse of the black boxer briefs covering his modesty.

"And a very good morning to you too. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

She looked him slowly up and down, taking in the impressive 'V' of smooth chest exposed by the loosely tied robe and those long, long legs.

"Pink, huh? Suits you …"

His grin widened. Surprisingly, he didn't appear even remotely embarrassed at his current choice of attire.

"You'll have to forgive me, I wasn't really expecting company. Coffee?"

She shook her head.

"More of a tea drinker, actually. Besides which, if I were you I'd pass that over to Lorraine without delay. She's a nightmare until she's ingested some caffeine, as I'm sure you know."

"Tell me about it!"

He snorted and set off in the direction of the bedroom but as he passed her in the doorway he paused, leaning down to peck her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Faye. For everything."

God, he smelled good. After he'd gone she closed her eyes, the scent of cologne and sexy alpha male still lingering in her nostrils.

xxxxx

"Oh … my… God. Tell me you didn't actually go out there wearing that!"

"Yup. And had a pleasant chat with Faye while the kettle boiled."

Lorraine rolled her eyes as he placed the mugs on the bedside table and flopped down next to her.

"You really have no shame, do you?"

He flashed her a grin, waggling his eyebrows.

"Not much. And aren't you glad, Dirty Girl? Anyway, just time for a quick coffee and then I must get going. Things to do, people to see."

She bit her lip, looking up at him seductively from under long lashes as she deftly undid the kimono.

"Don't want coffee though, Jase. Want you."

Sitting up in bed, she pushed the silly fabric back off his shoulders, watching his eyes darken as the sheet slid down revealing her naked breasts. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I 'spose I could spare a few more minutes …"

xxxxx

Faye looked up from her pile of paperwork as Jason emerged fully clothed from the bedroom, closely followed by Lorraine in a T-shirt and jogging bottoms. He raised one teasing eyebrow, indicating his faded jeans and pale blue shirt.

"Better?"

She smirked, looking him up and down.

"Hmmm. I dunno, I thought you were quite fetching in pink."

Lorraine rolled her eyes.

"Don't encourage him. Please!"

He grinned, pausing on the threshold to enfold Lorraine in his arms, nibbling her neck before kissing her full on the mouth. Lorraine moaned, deepening the kiss as she threaded her fingers through his hair, and Faye made appropriate gagging noises, pretending to stick two fingers down her throat.

"For God's sake get a room, you two. Oh hang on – you already did …"

Jason chuckled, blowing her a kiss before taking his leave.

"Catch you both later, ladies."

After the door slammed behind him, Lorraine leaned back against the wall and hugged herself, a contented sigh escaping her lips. Faye gave up any pretence of work, dropping her pen to the table and crossing her arms.

"So … ?"

"So. What?"

Lorraine smiled enigmatically and Faye rolled her eyes.

"You know very well what. Spill, madam!"

Her friend sniffed and pursed her lips.

"Already told you, I don't kiss and tell."

Faye smirked at her.

"You don't need to, seeing as I overheard most of it."

Lorraine blushed, her hands going to her cheeks.

"Please tell me you didn't …"

Faye decided to torture her a bit more, mimicking Lorraine's breathy tones.

"Jase! Mmmm, just there … harder … oh God, yes …"

Lorraine sank down onto the sofa and buried her head in a cushion, rocking back and forth in mortification.

"Please, stop!"

Faye sniggered.

"Nah, don't remember hearing much of that."

Lorraine dropped the cushion and stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"You're making all this up, aren't you? Cow bag…"

Faye grinned.

"Yeah, well … you deserve it, you tart. Please tell me you at least made him suffer a bit first!"

Lorraine pouted, crossing her arms defensively.

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid. He grovelled profusely, apologised unreservedly and then asked me out on an expensive date. Which I refused, incidentally."

"Uh huh." Faye nodded sagely. "Would that be before or after your knickers mysteriously fell to the floor? Well, that definitely taught him a lesson. You go, girl!"

Lorraine opened he mouth to retort but nothing came out, and Faye burst out laughing.

"If you could only see your face now, Hon. It's a picture!"

Lorraine shook her head in defeat, giggling despite herself.

"Yeah, well – who had a night of torrid passion with a sex god and who didn't? You just ask yourself that!"

Faye sighed heavily.

"Alright, no need to rub it in. As the actress said to the bishop!"

They grinned at one another and then both fell silent for a moment. Faye cleared her throat and spoke first.

"As long as he knows my original threat still stands. If he messes you about again I will cut his balls off and wear 'em as earrings …"

Lorraine's eyes widened in surprise.

"You actually said that?!"

"I most certainly did, love. Hope he knows I meant every word too."

Lorraine chuckled, standing up in order to high five her best friend.

"No wonder he likes you …"

.

xxxxx

All plain sailing and calm waters at present, it seems. But where would be the fun in that? *grins* …


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks as ever for all the kind reviews. I'm working on updating more often but life keeps getting in the way! Anyway, here's the next instalment …

xxxxx

.

**Chapter 5**

Faye grinned to herself, pausing in the corridor yet again to ogle a half-naked Jason. Two weeks had passed since he walked back into her friend's life and she really ought to be used to seeing him in various states of undress, and yet … yum. His hair was still damp from the shower and he was wearing a pair of black jeans and nothing else. Her gaze lingered over those broad shoulders before drifting down to his tight denim-clad rear and she allowed herself a wistful sigh. No harm in looking, after all. She was just about to call out to him in the hopes he'd turn around and she could admire that lovely chest and the way his jeans sat low on his hips when she realised he was actually talking on his mobile.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. OK, take a deep breath … and another one. Better? Now, can you tell me where you are?"

Faye shrank back against the wall, her heart beating fast as all her old copper's instincts kicked in.

"Yeah, I know the place, love - and as it happens I'm actually not that far away." He glanced over at the kitchen clock. "Listen, sit tight, get yourself another drink and I'll be with you in about twenty minutes. Promise me you'll wait?"

The response must have been favourable because he mumbled a hurried goodbye and ended the call just as Faye had the presence of mind to slip back into her room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Straining her ears she heard him tell Lorraine that he had to go out for a while, but that he wouldn't be long. Her husky reply made him chuckle and he asked her to keep the bed warm until his return.

Faye's mind was in a turmoil. Surely he couldn't be cheating on Lorraine after all his efforts to get her back into his life? But if he wasn't, why sneak out to make a private call to another woman and not tell her about it? She heard Lorraine's bedroom door close and Jason's tread in the corridor, grabbing her coat and bag before she missed her opportunity.

xxxxx

Luckily for Faye he didn't bother with his car, preferring to remain on foot, and although she struggled to match his long elegant stride she succeeded in remaining a few paces behind until finally he crossed a busy road and entered a café on the far side. She withdrew into the shadows and rescued her camera from her bag, focusing the lens just in time to capture the attractive brunette who launched herself from a booth and into his arms.

Jason raised no objection, holding the young woman close for a few moments before kissing her on the forehead and sliding into the seat opposite. Faye continued clicking away as he reached out to gently cup his companion's cheek and she turned her face into his touch, welcoming the contact. A waitress appeared to take their order and after she left Jason reached across the table to take the young woman's hands in his.

Feeling slightly queasy, Faye continued to take the odd picture during the twenty minutes or so of their assignation, capturing a final few shots of the brunette slipping her arm though his as they headed off down the street together. She considered following them but decided she probably had enough incriminating material already.

_Jason Grant, you bastard. What the hell are you up to? _With a heavy heart she turned and headed for home again, trying to decide what to do for the best. Should she confront him and give him a chance to explain himself? Or should she just show the photographic evidence to Lorraine and let her decide what to do about it? She half wished she'd never overheard that damned phone call, but it was too late for regrets now.

xxxxx

She was no nearer deciding what to do about it the following day, but Lorraine spotted her obvious distraction.

"Earth calling Faye. Hello, anyone in there?"

Faye shook herself and forced a smile.

"Sorry. Didn't sleep too well last night, so I'm a bit dopey. What were you saying?"

Lorraine narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Faye glanced away.

"I was asking you about progress on the Williams case, but forget about that for now. Something's wrong, isn't it? And don't even bother trying to fob me off, I can read you like a book."

Faye sighed heavily, thinking back to the previous night. She'd heard Jason return an hour or so after her, been privy to some flirtatious banter and then not long afterwards murmured sounds of pleasure to the accompaniment of creaking bedsprings. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable and knowing she wasn't going to sleep much anyway she turned on the radio to drown them out, hating the fact that she was destined to be the one to rain on her best mate's parade. Worse, she only had herself to blame for persuading Lorraine to give him another chance. Realising her companion was still waiting patiently for a reply, she got to her feet and went to retrieve her camera.

"Believe me, I really hate having to do this but I'd be letting you down as a friend if I didn't."

Lorraine furrowed her brows in puzzlement and opened her mouth to reply, but Faye held her hand up.

"Please, just let me get through this and then we can talk, alright?"

"You're scaring me now, but OK. If you insist …"

She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, confusion written all over her face, and Faye took a deep calming breath before launching into an explanation.

"Last night, entirely by accident, I overheard Jason speaking on his mobile. It was obvious from his side of the conversation that he was arranging to meet another woman and the content concerned me enough to want to investigate further, specially as it seemed fairly clear he hadn't mentioned it to you."

Lorraine bit her lip and slowly shook her head, her eyes large in her face.

"Anyway, rightly or wrongly, I followed him. And I took some pictures …"

She readied the camera to show the previous night's footage and passed it to her friend, still unsure whether or not she was doing the right thing. Lorraine trawled slowly through the incriminating shots of her lover with another woman, her face pale, her expression set. When she finally looked up there were tears in her eyes.

"The bastard …"

Faye squeezed her arm.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, huh? We don't know for certain he's cheating on you. There could be a perfectly good explanation."

Her friend swallowed and a tear trickled slowly down her cheek.

"The evidence looks pretty damning to me …"

"I know, but give him a chance to explain, love. He deserves that, at least."

Lorraine nodded distractedly.

"I suppose so. Hope you don't mind, but I really need to be on my own for a while now."

She stood, heading in the direction of her bedroom, but Faye caught her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Lorraine. I hope I did the right thing showing you …"

"It's not your fault. You were just being a good friend, and I'm grateful."

Faye knew that whatever the eventual outcome, that look of devastation would haunt her for a long time.

xxxxx

Afternoon drifted into early evening and still Lorraine didn't emerge from her room. Not knowing what to do for the best, Faye eventually took her a hot drink.

"Lorraine? I thought you might be thirsty so I've made you a cup of tea."

She was just about to knock again when the door opened and her friend emerged, face still pale, eyes puffy from crying.

"Oh, love. How are you? Can I get you something to eat?"

Lorraine shook her head.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can face anything at the moment."

Faye squeezed her arm.

"Have you heard from him?"

"No. And I'm not sure I'd take the call, to be honest. I need to talk to him face to face."

At that moment her mobile rang, and she beckoned Faye into the room before checking the handset.

"Is it him?"

"No. Unknown number."

She shrugged, connecting the call.

"Hello? Yes … yes, it is. Who is this?" There was a pause. "What? When?"

Faye watched as the various emotions chased themselves across her face. Confusion was swiftly overtaken by disbelief and finally shock.

"Oh God. How is he? Yes … yes, of course. I'll be right there."

Lorraine sank down onto the bed as though her legs were about to give way, staring wide-eyed at Faye.

"That was a sister from the local hospital. It's Jason. He's been hurt …"

.

xxxxx

Feel like there should be an Eastenders style "duff duff" at the end there! Tune in next time to find out what's happened to our intrepid – and possibly flawed - hero …

Meanwhile, please leave me a review if you enjoyed. They genuinely are appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ta muchly for reading and reviewing. Without further delay …

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 6**

"Oh God, Faye. What the hell has he got himself involved in?"

Lorraine gazed up at her friend, her eyes red rimmed. She was clutching Jason's hand in hers, stroking little circles soothingly with a thumb even though he was heavily sedated. His breathing was slow and even, his long lashes sweeping his cheeks, but the right side of his face was swollen and puffy and Faye winced when her gaze strayed lower to the purple and yellow bruising visible on his chest. Apparently he'd been lucky, given the severity of the beating he'd received. There were no signs of internal bleeding but he had been left with a sprained wrist and a couple of broken ribs.

"I don't know, love. Hopefully he'll be able to tell us more when he comes round."

"He kept repeating my name, you know. That's why they called me. That must count for something, surely?"

Lorraine looked at her for reassurance and Faye squeezed her shoulder.

"Of course it does. Can I get you a sandwich or something? You've hardly eaten all day."

Lorraine sighed.

"Not sure I can face anything at the moment. Maybe just a coffee?"

"On my way …"

Halfway out of the door, her mobile began to ring. She turned right, reaching into her pocket to switch it off at the same time - and walked slap bang into a wall of solid muscle.

"Ooof …"

Her head flew up and she found herself gazing into a very attractive pair of steely grey eyes. Or were they more a silvery blue? She was still pondering the matter when she noticed the corner of his mouth twitching with suppressed amusement and realised both her palms were still resting on his impressively broad chest.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

She stepped back, feeling the colour rush to her face, but he just smiled revealing perfectly even white teeth.

"No harm done."

He glanced at the door she'd just stepped through.

"Are you here for Jason Grant?"

Faye nodded, hardly trusting herself to speak. The man was a veritable god. Well over six feet, dark blond hair she could spend all night running her fingers through, a mouth made entirely for sin and those eyes … oh Lord, those eyes …

"Lorraine, by any chance?"

She shook her head and found her voice again.

"Actually, I'm Faye. Her flatmate. And you are?"

"DCI Walsh. I've been assigned to the case."

He flashed a warrant card in her direction.

"Would you … um … mind answering a few questions?" He glanced back over his shoulder. "There's a drinks machine around the corner with a seating area. I could stand you a coffee."

"I prefer tea, as a rule."

He pursed his lips and shook his head, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Probably taking your life in your hands."

"I'll risk it this once."

"Brave woman."

_Wow, that smile should be available on the National Health …_

xxxxx

"So. You and Lorraine share a flat. I'm assuming she and Jason are involved?"

Faye nodded.

"They were an item before he went to prison and they got back together just after his release. Are you aware of his background at all?"

"Yeah, I did some quick research. Interesting bloke, our Mr Grant."

Faye sighed.

"Indeed. Although he looked me right in the eye and told me he didn't want to go back to his old life, and he seemed genuine. I believed him, and so did Lorraine. Until last night, that is."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What happened last night?"

Faye filled him in about the phone call, the mysterious assignation and the photos.

"Don't suppose you've got your camera with you?"

She delved into her bag, withdrawing it triumphantly.

"Rarely leave home without it."

As he trawled through the footage she watched him covertly. _Outrageously handsome. Intelligent. Charming. Bound to be married. No ring, though. _He passed the camera back.

"Hmmm. And you're sure that neither you nor Lorraine had seen this woman before?"

Faye shook her head.

"Positive. And although it looks bad I'd be genuinely surprised if he was cheating on her. He seems completely besotted."

DCI Walsh pouted thoughtfully and Faye suddenly realised who he reminded her of. Slightly squarer jaw and his nose was missing the attractive kink but the colouring, the eyes and the mouth were so familiar. _Oh my. Seems I've found Jason's twin after all. _She suppressed the giggle that rose unbidden in her throat as he turned his attention to her again.

"Don't suppose you could e-mail me copies of a couple of those photos – the ones that best show her face?"

Faye shrugged.

"No problem. I'll do it as soon as we get home."

"Thanks, that'd be really helpful. I've got a gut feeling she's the key to this somehow. E-mail and phone number's on here."

He passed her his card and she slid it into an inside pocket of her bag. When she looked up again he was watching her, his expression one of genuine concern.

"How is Lorraine, by the way? This can't have been an easy couple of days for either of you."

Faye blew out a long breath.

"Pretty much as you'd expect, really. Distraught, confused, exhausted …"

He nodded.

"In which case I won't bother her with any questions tonight. You've given me more than enough to go on for now." He paused. "Um … will you both be here in the morning?"

Was it her imagination or was that a slightly loaded question?

"I guess so. It's going to be difficult enough persuading Lorraine to go home and get some sleep, to be honest. I doubt wild horses would keep her away tomorrow."

"That's good. I might … er … have some further questions. About the photos, or whatever."

He held her gaze a little longer than necessary and a definite spark passed between them. As he got up to take his leave she took a calming breath, her heart skittering about beneath her ribcage.

"Right, I'd better head off. I'll see you tomorrow then, Faye."

"Goodnight, DCI Walsh."

He paused, flashing her one of those knicker-melting smiles.

"David, please."

She returned the smile.

"Night then, David."

She watched his tall elegant figure until he rounded the corner and then picked up a magazine and began to fan herself rapidly. _Hot or what? _

xxxxx

She remembered Lorraine's coffee and her friend raised a quizzical eyebrow as she accepted it gratefully.

"You've been a while. Meet a handsome doctor, or something?"

Faye smirked.

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been helping the police with their enquiries. Willingly."

Lorraine narrowed her eyes.

"You look like the cat that got the cream. Who is he? Spill …"

Faye snorted.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Now, don't you think we should go home and get some kip?"

As Lorraine was about to protest a nurse came in to check on Jason and Faye saw her opportunity.

"He's in good hands. Isn't he, nurse?"

The pretty redhead nodded, before returning her attention to her patient.

"He'll be out for the count tonight, though, just to be on the safe side. You may as well go home and come back in the morning. Don't worry – we'll take good care of him."

She flashed them both a smile and Faye tugged at Lorraine's sleeve.

"Come on, love. You're no use to him dead on your feet."

xxxxx

As they headed into the lift, Lorraine chewed on her lip.

"I didn't like the way that nurse was gawking at him."

Faye rolled her eyes, suppressing a smirk.

"She was just doing her job. And if one of the perks of said job is a good looking bloke to ogle, who can blame her?"

Lorraine narrowed her eyes.

"Hmmm. She better not be 'ogling' anything below the waist."

Faye couldn't resist.

"If I were in her shoes I'm not sure I'd be able to resist a sneaky peek …"

Lorraine's outraged expression had her sniggering all the way back to the car.

.

xxxxx

OK, hands up all those who'd be able to resist that kind of temptation? No – thought not! ;)

Hope people are still reading and enjoying. Do let me know …

.

A/N I'm no medical expert but it did suit my purposes to have Jason 'out of it' for a while. Let's call it minor risk of head injury, shall we? And a little dramatic licence!


	7. Chapter 7

Ta muchly for the kind reviews and apologies for the delay in updating. Family commitments and a lousy head cold, basically!

Anyway, here goes …

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 7**

The following morning the two women arrived back at the hospital to be given the good news that Jason was due to be taken off sedation, subject to the consultant's examination. Lorraine's relief was palpable and Faye was just giving her a hug when there was a tap at the door and David appeared.

"May I come in, ladies?"

Lorraine's eyes widened for a second and Faye suppressed a smirk. She suspected most women had the same reaction in the face of such male perfection.

"Lorraine, this is DCI Walsh, he's in charge of the case. Is it OK if he joins us?"

Her friend nodded, standing to shake his hand.

"Of course. Nice to meet you, DCI Walsh."

He flashed her a smile.

"David will be fine. I prefer not to stand on ceremony. How's the patient this morning?"

Faye noticed the grimace as he took in Jason's injuries. Lorraine stroked Jason's hair back off his forehead, a gesture at once tender and possessive.

"Better, thanks. Hopefully he should be fully conscious again later today."

"That's very good news. Um … is it OK if I ask you a couple of questions? Faye filled me in on recent events but there's the odd thing I need to check with you."

"Fire away."

Lorraine took a seat and waited expectantly while David propped his long lean body up against the wall.

"Did Jason say or do anything in the last few weeks to make you think he was being threatened? Was he evasive, worried, distracted at all?"

Lorraine thought for a moment and then shook her head firmly in denial.

"Not that I remember. In fact, quite the opposite. He seemed happy and relaxed, and really enthusiastic about his future plans. He's even been looking at potential properties the last few days."

David pouted thoughtfully and Faye managed to resist sighing like a besotted schoolgirl.

"Can you think of anyone who might be bearing a grudge or want to harm him? Maybe someone from his former life?"

Lorraine shrugged, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"I'm sure he must've trodden on a few toes in the past, but I wasn't involved in that side of his life then. At least not until his arrest …"

"And you're sure you've never seen the woman in the photos before?"

Lorraine fixed him with an arch look.

"Positive. Believe me, if I'd seen her sniffing around Jason I would've remembered …"

His mouth threatened to curve into a smile and he covered it with a cough, catching Faye's eye and making her smirk.

"Fair enough. Ladies, I'm in need of a caffeine injection. Can I get you something masquerading as coffee?"

"Please."

Lorraine nodded gratefully as Faye moved towards the door.

"I'll give you a hand …"

xxxxx

"Lucky man, that Jason."

David smiled down at her and her heart did a little skip.

"Yeah, she's pretty devoted to him."

His smile widened.

"I was actually thinking more about him having two gorgeous women to fuss over him. But now you mention it, she does seem pretty smitten."

_Did he just call me gorgeous? _Faye felt the blush rising in her cheeks as they rounded the corner heading in the direction of the drinks machine. Glancing down the corridor she stopped dead in her tracks, clutching David by the arm, all embarrassment forgotten.

"Look …"

A young woman had just stepped out of the lift and was checking the map of the fourth floor on the wall in front of her. Faye had gazed at enough photographs of that face in the last couple of days to recognise it immediately. There was another shock in store, however, when the woman turned and began to walk swiftly in their direction. The photos Faye had taken were all of her left profile. They hadn't revealed the black eye and the purple and yellow bruising along her right cheek bone. _That's why Jason reached out to touch her face._

As she approached Faye opened her mouth to speak, but David was quicker.

"Excuse me. Are you by any chance here to see Jason Grant?"

The young woman blinked up at him in some confusion.

"I … yes. How did you know that?"

"Long story, love."

He flashed his warrant card.

"DCI Walsh. I need to ask you a few questions."

Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"I ain't talking to the Old Bill. Not unless you promise not to nick me, anyway."

David stuck his hands in his pockets and swayed back on his heels.

"And why would I want to do that?"

She glanced up at the ceiling and then back at him, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms defensively.

"Because I used to work for Jason back in the day. I was one of his girls."

"Ah. Well, you've nothing to worry about then. I don't work in Vice and I've no interest in how you may or may not earn a living. I just want to find the bastards that beat Jason Grant to a pulp and left him for dead."

For a moment she looked horror-struck, and then tears welled up in her eyes and her face crumpled.

"Oh God. P .. poor Jason. And its … all …m .. my fault …"

She was sobbing uncontrollably now, her shoulders shaking, and Faye stepped in, taking her by the arm and leading her to a seat. She mouthed "Coffee?" at David and he nodded and immediately got busy with the machine. The young woman looked up, searching Faye's face for reassurance through her tears.

"Will he be alright? He's not …?"

Faye took her hand and squeezed it.

"He'll be fine. There's a lot of bruising and a couple of broken ribs, but he's not in any danger."

"Oh, thank God."

She slumped back in her chair. David placed a coffee on the table in front of her and she reached for it gratefully. He lowered his tall rangy body into a seat opposite, fishing a notepad and pen from his pocket.

"You up to answering a few questions, love?"

Rallying slightly, she cocked her head to one side and studied him for a long moment.

"You sure you're a copper? They're not usually so good-looking."

"I really am. Honest. Had to find something to do when the modelling work dried up, after all."

He smiled and Faye looked away to hide a smirk. The young woman narrowed her gaze.

"Shaggable and a sense of humour? Now I know you must be lying."

He chuckled, opening the notepad.

"OK, first things first. What's your name, love?"

There was a glint in her eye as she leant forwards and whispered seductively.

"What would you like it to be?"

Faye snorted and David shook his head ruefully.

"Walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Sorry, force of habit. Its Jacks … Jacqueline … Mason."

She smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"And this is Faye. She's friend of Jason's."

xxxxx

Faye watched David work and had to admit she was impressed. He put Jacks immediately at ease, found out that she'd been one of Jason's girls right up until his arrest and then she'd ended up working the streets again until recently.

"Then one of my mates tipped me off that some new bloke had moved into Jason's old patch so I thought I'd go and see him, just on the off-chance. It might not seem much of a life to the two of you but believe me, having a roof over your head and some regulars beats being 'out there' any day. At least you can be a bit choosy, you know?"

She paused to sip her coffee again.

"Anyway, I met the guy and he seemed OK. Bit sleazy, maybe, but most of 'em in his line of work are. Except Jason, he was straight as a die. Looked after us, never took advantage or sampled the goods. Shame, really, we'd have all been more than willing. I mean have you seen him? He could give this one a run for his money!"

She flashed David a flirtatious smile and Faye felt an unexpected stab of jealousy somewhere beneath her rib-cage. _What's that all about? He's hardly likely to be interested in a prostitute, is he?_ As if sensing her discomfort, David prompted Jacks to continue.

"So. Presumably he took you on, then?"

Jacks nodded.

"Yeah. And everything was alright for a while. I got settled, picked up a few regulars fairly quickly. Should've known it wouldn't last though, some of the other girls warned me he could be 'hands on' if he fancied you … God, I could do with a ciggie."

She sighed, gnawing nervously on a cuticle instead.

"Well, long story short, turns out he did fancy me, he'd just been biding his time. He came to my room one night and demanded a blow-job, made it pretty clear if I didn't take good care of him I'd be out on my ear. He wasn't much of a looker and his personal hygiene left a lot to be desired, but I didn't want to go back on the streets …"

She shuddered, not needing to explain further.

"I hoped he'd leave me alone after that, move on to someone else, but he came back a few days later and when I refused he turned nasty. Pushed me down, grabbed me by the hair and tried to force me."

"Bastard …"

Faye spat the word out, reaching up to squeeze her shoulder in a gesture of female solidarity. Jacks flashed her a grateful smile and sucked in a deep calming breath.

"Anyway, I panicked and struggled. Ended up biting him, and that's when he gave me this." She indicated the black eye. "He went mad, yelling and cursing, calling me all the names under the sun. Then he grabbed me again and tried to pin me down on the bed, and I knew he was going to rape me. I managed to knee him in the balls then I grabbed my bag and legged it down the stairs and out the front door, kept running until I was sure nobody was chasing me. My legs were like jelly so I dodged into the first place I spotted that I thought I'd be safe ... "

She glanced between David and Faye.

"I was in a real state, didn't know what to do, who to call, and while I was flicking through the contacts on my phone Jason's name came up. I'd heard he was out but I didn't know if the number was still current, so I just sent a text on the off-chance. Five minutes later he called me back, offering to come and find me, help me out. I couldn't believe he'd do that for me, but that's Jason. Heart of gold."

Faye breathed a sigh of relief, relieved that her instincts had apparently been right all along. _Maybe Lorraine's faith in him is justified after all …_

.

xxxxx

Jason Grant – bad boy or reformed character? Discuss!

I felt there were several hints during the episode that while he might have had a lurid past, maturity had wrought some changes. Seemed he was liked and respected by his 'girls', and his relationship with Lorraine could well have been the catalyst for future improvement. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Do let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Big thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed so far. Without further delay …

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 8**

"So. What happened after Jason came to find you?"

Faye prompted her, knowing this was still a story without a conclusion, and Jacks sighed.

"He was so angry when he saw what O'Malley had done to my face …"

David leant forwards, propping his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers.

"Not Brendan O'Malley?"

Jacks nodded.

"Yeah, that's his name. Do you know him, then?"

David grimaced.

"I know of him. Nasty piece of work, by all accounts. Anyway, carry on, love."

She took another sip of her coffee.

"Well, I knew I couldn't stay there after what had happened so Jason offered to come back with me while I collected my stuff. It was easy enough getting back in – we just acted like he was a punter and nobody batted an eyelid – but getting out again with a suitcase was a different matter. There's a fire-escape out the back but just as we were about to climb out of a window, O'Malley appeared and made a grab for me. Jason went for him, punched him in the stomach, and while he was doubled up on the floor we legged it."

She glanced between David and Faye.

"Somehow I don't think O'Malley's the kind of man to forgive and forget, if you catch my drift."

"Are you saying he's capable of inflicting those kind of injuries on Jason?"

David furrowed his brows and Jacks snorted with derision.

"Not personally. And even if he was capable, he wouldn't get his own hands dirty. He's got a couple of thugs who're quite happy to deal with any 'inconveniences' for him, though. I've seen them around."

David pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at Faye.

"Seems we've got a pretty good idea who's behind this, then. Proving it is an entirely different matter, of course. Let's hope Jason can fill in a few gaps when he regains consciousness."

He turned his gaze to Jacks.

"Thanks, love. What you've told us could be very useful. You've done Jason proud."

She coloured slightly under his scrutiny and then leant forwards, making sure he got a good eyeful of her ample cleavage.

"Any time, DCI Walsh. And if you're ever short of female company … well, let's just say it'd be on the house."

She winked suggestively and he chuckled. _There is was again, that stab of jealousy somewhere beneath her ribcage. _Faye gritted her teeth, trying not to dig her nails into her palms and forced a smile. Jacks fell serious again, looking hopefully at David.

"Could I … see him?"

David sighed, and shook his head.

"Sorry, love, not right now. He's still out for the count and his girlfriend's with him at the moment. If you leave me your contact details I'll let you know when he's fit for visitors, though."

"Please, I'd be very grateful. I really need to thank him for what he did for me. If it wasn't for him …"

She swallowed hard, biting her lip.

"Here, write your number down and I promise I'll give you a call. OK?"

He proffered a business card and she scribbled her name and number on the back and returned it to him. She glanced between David and Faye.

"Jason told me he was planning to open a bar. Do you think maybe he'd give me a job? I've waitressed a bit in the past … I'd really like a normal life again, you know?"

She looked so wistful that Faye's heart went out to her despite the overt flirting with David.

"You could always ask him. What's to lose? And he knows you, so that's a good start."

"You think?"

Jacks looked at her doubtfully and Faye gave her a reassuring smile.

"If he didn't think a lot of you he'd never have come to your rescue in the first place, would he?"

Jacks returned the smile.

"I really hope you're right. Anyway, I should go … thanks for the coffee, DCI Walsh."

She got to her feet, and David stood also.

"My pleasure, love. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, Faye."

"And you."

They watched her walk away and then David moved back towards the drinks machine.

"Think we offered to get Lorraine a coffee eons ago, didn't we? Bet you're dying to fill her in on recent developments."

Faye grinned up at him.

"I think it might be a good idea, don't you? Preferably before Jason wakes up and she's tempted to batter him into submission again!"

He chuckled in understanding.

"Lead the way …"

xxxxx

Outside Jason's room he paused, plunging his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels, his gaze dropping to the floor. Faye raised a quizzical eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"I … um … need to head back to work now, but I was just wondering. Are you …er … seeing anybody at the moment?"

He risked a tentative glance at her and she shook her head, her heart leaping into her throat.

"Not at the moment, no."

"Good, excellent … In which case, do you fancy going out for a drink one night? With me, that is …"

She wanted to punch the air but resisted. _Play it cool, girl. Don't seem too eager. _She pursed her lips and pretended to consider his offer.

"Well, that rather depends."

He blinked at her, slightly non-plussed.

"On …?"

"Whether you're seeing anybody at the moment."

He flashed her that knicker-melting smile again.

"Fair point, well made. And the answer is no. Couple of dates since the divorce, but that's it."

She nodded sagely, stifling a grin.

"Good to know. In which case, I think the answer is yes, DCI Walsh."

She fished about in her bag and produced a business card, tucking it into his top pocket.

"Call me."

His smile widened.

"Oh, I will. You can count on it."

xxxxx

Faye floated back into the room in a haze of euphoria, and Lorraine narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend.

"You took your time. Again. And why do you look like you just won the lottery?"

Faye placed the coffee cup carefully down on the table before stepping back and taking a deep breath.

"Whoo-hoo!"

She punched the air and then did a little dance of joy, a huge grin spreading over her face. Lorraine blinked at her as if she'd finally gone mad.

"What the … ?"

Faye chuckled.

"Sorry. Loads to tell you, but first things first – DCI Dreamboat just asked me out. On a date. With him."

She sighed, clasping her hands together for effect, and Lorraine beamed at her.

"Way to go, girl! He's single, then?"

"Recently divorced, apparently. Her loss is definitely my gain. Or will be if I play my cards right."

She took another moment, flashing her friend a dazzling smile before taking a seat.

"Now, to the important stuff. Are you sitting comfortably? Then I shall begin …"

.

xxxxx

.

Hope people are still reading and enjoying. If so, do let me know.

A/N. Away on hols very soon – no internet access, so there won't be any new chapters posted for a while. I am hoping to get some writing done though, so hopefully updates will be more frequent after mid Sept!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far. Apologies for the delay in updating – busy few weeks! Anyway, the next instalment …

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 9**

"Well, thank you for a lovely evening, DCI Walsh."

"You are very welcome." He raised an enquiring eyebrow. "And what happened to 'David'?"

She turned to him, fluttering her eyelashes and affecting a low sultry voice.

"I have a thing for men in positions of authority. Did I not say?"

He snorted in amusement and Faye smirked at him, unclipping her seat-belt and reaching for the door-handle.

"May I escort you to your front door, ma'am? Us men in positions of authority tend to be quite old-fashioned about such things."

She suppressed a grin, charmed by him yet again. _Best first date ever, bar none._

"You may, Sir. Do take care to walk on the outside of the pavement to protect my crinolines, won't you?"

Sliding from her seat she caught the rumble of his chuckle and it gave her immense pleasure to know she was the cause of it. As she walked around the car to join him he gave a little half-bow and proffered his arm for the short stroll back to the flat. She rolled her eyes, but slipped her arm though his anyway.

Outside the front door she paused and turned to him.

"I meant it, David. I had a really good time tonight. Thank you."

"Me too, love. Could I … um … take you out for dinner tomorrow night, maybe? I know this nice little bistro just around the corner from my place. Up to you, though. We could leave it if you think it's too soon … and I'm gabbling now, aren't I? Sorry …"

He would have said more but she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"That would be really nice. I'll look forward to it."

Without breaking eye-contact he reached up and caught her hand in his, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. The breath caught in her throat at the tenderness of the gesture, but before she had time to react he released her fingers and leant in, brushing his lips tentatively over hers.

If anyone had questioned her afterwards, she'd have denied any culpability whatsoever in the events that followed: all of a sudden she found herself pressed up against the door, the two of them necking like a pair of horny teenagers, her hands fisting in his hair to keep him close, her hips grinding urgently against his. When lack of oxygen finally became an issue they broke apart, breathless and panting, shocked at how quickly an innocent peck goodnight had spiralled out of control and become an outpouring of repressed desire. They gazed at one another, blinking in some confusion, before Faye took the initiative, her heart still fluttering like a trapped bird beneath her ribcage.

"I … um … suppose I really ought to invite you in for coffee now."

Blushing, she avoided further eye-contact, straightening his tie and smoothing down his lapels, but he wasn't about to let her get away with it, tipping her chin up and forcing her to meet his intense gaze. Her knees threatened to give way all over again as she stared up into those arresting blue eyes.

"I'd love to, but I've got an early start tomorrow. Can I take a rain check?"

Faye took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, trying to regain some control over her body's traitorous reactions.

"You do realise "coffee" wasn't a euphemism for anything else, don't you? I'm not the kind of girl who puts out on a first date."

His lips turned up into a smile and then he leaned in to whisper seductively in her ear, his warm breath sending another shiver skittering down her spine.

"I'll let you into a secret. I'm not that kind of boy either."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he took her hands in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Text you tomorrow, OK?"

As he turned and strode off down the road she called after him.

"You'd better!"

He raised a hand in salute and she watched his tall, elegant figure until he crossed the road and was swallowed up by the gathering gloom. Rifling in her bag for her key, she stepped into the hallway and leant back against the door, reaching up to press two fingers to her kiss-swollen lips. _If that snog was anything to go by, I really need to get horizontal with that man very soon. Or indeed vertical, for that matter. _She imagined him taking her up against the wall, stifling a giggle as a shiver of arousal ran through her. She'd definitely be in need of a box …

xxxxx

Lorraine took one look at her flushed face and raised an enquiring eye-brow, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Good night, then?"

Faye beamed at her, sinking back into the sofa with a sigh of contentment, knowing she wouldn't be allowed to keep anything from her best friend.

"Better than good. Amazing. He's attentive, funny, intelligent and drop-dead bloody gorgeous. And, oh boy, can that man kiss …"

She pretended to fan herself and Lorraine chuckled.

"Shall I buy a hat, then?"

Faye snorted.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, love, I need to check out a few more of his moves first. Preferably horizontally …"

"Wanton hussy."

Lorraine sniggered, placing a glass of chilled sauvignon blanc in front of her friend. Faye groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"I know! He's taking me out again tomorrow night and I have no idea how I'm going to resist jumping his bones. It's been SO long and the man's a sex god. Did I mention?

"Maybe just once or twice. And he is a looker, I grant you. Almost in Jason's league, in fact."

She grinned and Faye sobered for a moment.

"Speaking of whom, how is he?

Lorraine's grin widened.

"Much improved, thanks. And coming home tomorrow, fingers crossed."

"I'm so pleased for you, Hon. And Jason, of course. Him being in hospital for the best part of a week can't have been easy on either of you.

Faye squeezed her friend's hand and Lorraine blew out a long unsteady breath.

"It really hasn't, specially with so many nurses hovering around him all the time. Honestly, when I went to visit last night one of them was sitting in my chair, bold as brass! Apparently she'd just 'dropped in' after her shift ended …"

Lorraine waggled her fingers around the words and Faye suppressed a chuckle.

"Attack of the green-eyed monster, love? You don't need to worry, he only has eyes for you, as well you know."

"Yeah, maybe. I still want him here where I can keep an eye on him, though. And it's not as if I don't have a perfectly serviceable nurse's uniform hanging in the closet, after all …"

Lorraine smirked and Faye chuckled.

"You go, girl! Gently, though. Remember the broken ribs."

Her friend sighed heavily.

"It'll be wonderful having him home but I guess it'll be a while before … well, you know … normal service is resumed, so to speak."

Faye nudged her, grinning wickedly.

"Don't you be so sure. Bet he's as horny as hell, and that's one place that escaped injury, luckily."

Lorraine turned to her friend, affecting shock.

"Faye! He's still badly bruised and in need of some serious 'R&R'. The thought never even crossed my mind!

Her lips began to twitch, and both women dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, right. I'll just call you Pinocchio, shall I?"

"You know me too well …"

Faye lifted her wine glass and turned to her friend.

"Here's to the two of us getting laid again in the very near future!"

"I'll drink to that …"

Two women grinned at one another before clinking glasses.

.

xxxxx

Hope people are still reading and enjoying. Think we might be back in M-rated territory very soon … well, if Lorraine and Faye have anything to do with it, at least!


End file.
